Goodnight, my angel
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: [Viñeta] Los laboratorios de investigación Ito Ishioka nunca cerraban, ¿Por qué? Porque los estudiantes siempre necesitaban trabajar y vigilar sus investigaciones y proyectos . Tadashi ha empezado un nuevo proyecto, es por eso que no ha dormido bien en días. Al caer dormido en su escritorio, una amiga muy especial cuida de él mientras duerme.


**_H_** ola! ¿Alguien me extrañó? ¿No? ¡Buuh! :c Bueno, no importa. En este fandom, no he estado tan activa en FanFiction, he estado más en Wattpad, haciendo una antología de fics TadaHoney. Pero esta vez, tenía la necesidad de publicar algo, ya que acá no he hecho mucho y tengo demasiados proyectos. En fin

Lo publico aquí también por si alguien está más interesado en leerlo aquí que en Wattpad. También considero publicar toda la antología de allá aquí pero eso lo decidiré con el tiempo.

Sin más que decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _ **Goodnight, my angel**_

 _ **Autora:** Valeria Grayson_

* * *

Los laboratorios de investigación Ito Ishioka nunca cerraban, más que en días festivos. ¿Por qué? Porque los estudiantes siempre necesitaban trabajar, sus investigaciones, proyectos y todo eso debían ser perfectos, o al menos funcionales, era por eso que siempre necesitaban estar ahí, para vigilar los avances que se tuvieran.

La ciencia era bastante complicada a veces ¿No?

Esa era el motivo por el cual incluso, varios se quedaban a dormir ahí. Eran noches molestas pero…eso implicaba la universidad.

Una noche como cualquiera otra, algunos pocos estudiantes se habían quedado dentro de las instalaciones, en sus propios laboratorios. Eran las nueve de la noche, y había como doce estudiantes, concentrados en terminar sus proyectos y/o investigaciones. Cada uno con el ritmo y el método que le viniera en gana.

Tadashi Hamada no era la excepción. Logró crear al prototipo perfecto para su nuevo proyecto, "Un asistente médico personal". Algo así como un enfermero robot, pero no sería con alguna apariencia intimidante o con uno con apariencia humana, que igual, aunque tuviera una imagen humana se notaba aún su inexpresividad. Él quería un diseño "amigable", algo con lo que se pudiera sentir seguro, después de todo, ese dichoso robot debía cuidar de la salud de la gente. Salvar incontables vidas.

Y él debía esforzarse al máximo para que esto se pudiera hacer realidad, aplicar todo sus conocimientos adquiridos en la universidad en esta nueva vida artificial.

Pero…cuando Tadashi empezó a trabajar en eso…ya sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Por esos ideales, es que llevaba días sin dormir, y cuando dormía, dormía en los laboratorios juntos a las demás mentes frustradas de sus compañeros e incluso profesores. Ya no dormía mucho en casa.

Esa noche, él estaba revisando en su computadora de escritorio varios detalles para Baymax. Los cuidados que este tendría estaban programados por un chip que él tendría. Pero igual y era cansado.

—La estructura física debe ser de vinil —Tadashi tenía ojeras, y sus ojos pesaban del cansancio. Su rostro mostraba signos de descuido y del poco descanso físico —. Ah, ya no puedo más….un descanso de cinco minutos no me matara…

Tadashi aprovechó el espacio de distancia que había entre él y su equipo de cómputo para poder dormir…usó sus brazos como almohadas y posó su cabeza en ellos. Cerró sus ojos lento, hasta que logró descansar su cerebro. Cayendo suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tadashi no era el único que estaba ahí. Honey Lemon también estaba ahí, trabajando en un trabajo escolar. Sin embargo, ella ya se había cansado y quería irse a casa, quitándose la bata blanca y colgándola en el perchero de madera que había ahí, también se quitó los googles de seguridad, dejándolos al lado de la bata y volviendo a ponerse sus clásicas gafas rosadas.

Honey iba caminando hacía la salida, hasta que, rozando la puerta para salir, recordó algo…Entonces, la chica regresó a su laboratorio, y de un cajón en la parte baja de su mesa sacó una manta blanca y sonrió mientras la observaba.

—Será mejor que le lleve esto —dijo tranquilamente Honey Lemon. Después, caminó por los tranquilos pasillos de los laboratorios, varios estaban ya abandonados y algunos todavía con personas trabajando.

Al final, llegó al laboratorio de Tadashi, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Tadashi? —susurró la rubia antes de entrar —. ¿Sigues ahí?

Pero no pudo escuchar ninguna voz, sólo un pequeño ronquido. Al entrar al laboratorio, con las puntas de los pies para no causar ruido, encontró a un Tadashi dormido en su escritorio. Ella sonrió, y sin hacer mucho ruido, caminó hacia Tadashi, extendió la manta y cubrió al chico con ella, dejando libre su cabeza.

—Es la décima vez que duermes aquí —susurró suavemente, para después acercarse a besar con ternura su cabeza —. Buenas noches, mi ángel.

Después de contemplar con ternura y cariño a Tadashi, Honey Lemon se retiró del laboratorio. Era tarde y ella quería dormir.

* * *

Esta viñeta me pareció tierna, algo para encender mi fanatismo por el TadaHoney otra vez xD Hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba sobre ellos aquí x3

He tenido mucho que hacer, pero en fin...ya, aquí me tienen del vuelta lista para volver a desarrollar mi talento y hacer lo que más me gusta xDD

Con más calma les aviso si publico algunos capítulos de la antología de Wattpad aquí x3 Aunque si hay interesados en leerla, búsquenla como ** _"Only TadaHoney Here"._**

Y mi página de Facebook: www . facebook ValeriaGraysonFF (todo junto)

Espero que la hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
